Various embodiments of the invention are directed to printers and other systems for processing media including labels, receipt media, cards, and the like. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, use, and maintenance of conventional media processing devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.